Dawning
by angel.watson
Summary: Carlisle;s family come across a rather unusual couple. The woman seems human yet is nothing they have never seen before. The male, a vampire, is old and has a past full of dark secrets yet his eyes are golden. How did he learn of the vegetarian lifestyle and why are they here? Complete
1. A New Day

CPOV

I smiled as Esme slid out from under the covers, keeping her body hidden. She was still as much a lady as the day I first met her many years ago. My heart sang as she began to hum while dressing for the day. With a sigh, I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. My family was all okay and no threats seemed to be in the near future for us.

It seemed as if it had taken an eternity for us to get here. Each of my children had found their mates and were happy. I had been given a grandchild, something I had never expected. Then another when Alice's vision's had led her to my sweet Elle. She was her father's daughter but adored me almost as much. She was happily on her honey moon with her mate and she had even called this morning to tell me how they were doing.

A gentle rap on the bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I sat up making sure the covers never moved. Alice popped her head around the corner and smiled at me.

"Just wanted to let you and Esme know that we are all going hunting. We shouldn't be too long." I nodded and she gently closed the door. A grin grew across my face and I slide from under the sheet. Opening the bathroom door, I gazed upon Esme's beautiful body. She was combing out her long beautiful hair and didn't notice me enter.

I slide my arms around her body and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She squealed and slapped me away.

"Carlisle Cullen! Can't a lady get ready in peace?!" The smile on her face told me that her stern tone was not sincere.

"Yes mam but we have the house all to ourselves." I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear allowing her entire face to be seen. I leaned down and kissed her, allowing myself to be lost in my love for her.

.

.

.

EPOV

Bella ran ahead with Alice as they laughed and talked. It seemed as if they never ran out of conversation although they had now been sisters for over fifty years. I couldn't help but smile at the joy that Bella just seemed to be surrounded by. While it had never been my intention to turn my mate, I can't lie and say that I am not happy that she is here with me forever. I hear a herd of deer in the distance and follow slowly as Bella breaks away and heads towards them. I wait behind a group of tree's for the noise of Bella's kill yet it never comes. I slowly creep forward and see her watching a doe and her babies.

She is still my beautiful and kind Bella. I slip am arm around her waist and kiss her shoulder.

"Aren't they beautiful Edward?" Her voice rings gently through the woods and is the most beautiful sound in the world to me.

"Yes Bella. Almost as beautiful as seeing you and Nessie together." I feel her smile as she leans into me.

"I think deer is off the list for today. I could never take a parent from their children." She slips her hand into mine and we silently watch this family until the sun begins to fade.

Suddenly Bella turns towards me and presses herself against me. Her lips crash into mine and she runs her hands through my hair.

"Oh Edward I love you so much." I pull her closer to myself and we lose ourselves within our passions.

.

 _Edward!_

I spring to my feet glancing around. Alice sounds frantic.

 _Get….Car…le….._

We must be a ways off but I get the gist. Without explaining to Bella, I grab her hand and run for home. The door is locked so without hesitation I throw myself through the glass window. Carlisle appears at the top of the stairs in pajama bottoms with a look of fear and shock on his face.

"Edward what the…"

"Carlisle, Alice needs you. Please follow me."

.

.

.

CPOV

I sat down in my office chair to begin going over several new articles that have come out about surgery recently. While I rarely choose to be a surgeon, I feel that I must stay on top to best be able to treat my patients. Computers have made this so much easier than when I first started down this path. I open the first folder and begin reading.

A loud crash and shatter rips me from the article. I run to the top of the stairs to see Edward land where our front window used to be. Surprised by this as Edward is always the careful one I am also suddenly afraid.

"Edward! What the…" I don't even get the entire sentence out before the look on Edwards face stops me.

"Carlisle, Alice needs you. Please follow me." Without hesitation I am behind my son, and out the broken window. I took a deep breath and could not pick out the trail that Alice had taken this time. I glanced at Edward and saw a look of concentration on his face. Alice must be just outside of his range which was quite a distance now. I glanced behind me and saw Esme and Bella following us side by side. Neither spoke a word as they knew that this could potentially be a very serious situation.

Edward suddenly veered to the left and I quickly followed.

"Any word son?" The wind sucked my words away but I knew that Edward would hear my thoughts as well.

"Something about a civilian in danger. She is panicking and I believe fighting." I gasped in shock that my children had gotten themselves into a situation that could potentially out us to this town.

"Not that Carlisle, she says there is another vampire threatening her. They are trying to protect her." I nodded and tried to move faster. If Alice felt that this was the right thing to do, then I trusted her.

It took us another ten minutes to find the path that Alice had described to Edward. We slowed our pace and suddenly we were under a thunder storm. It seemed to have risen out of nowhere. I heard a crack that could only be one of my children colliding with something else very solid. I took off without a hesitation and froze when they all came into view.

I saw Alice and Rose in front of a very pregnant young lady. They were talking quickly and had their hands held forward as if in surrender. Emmet and Jasper were in a semi-circle around a male vampire who was snarling and growling. They kept lunging towards him, attempting to keep him at bay but every few seconds one of them would go flying. I moved towards them and was caught off guard as Rose slammed into me, tossing us both into a nearby tree. I grabbed her by the hand and helped her to her feet. She smiled at me and then took off back to Alice's side. I saw that Esme had gone over to the girl yet she seemed unable to move past a certain point. I knew that they had each other's back's so I turned my attention to my sons. I quickly moved to Jasper's open side and crouched. I watched as they threatened him. I turned to growl at him and pulled up in surprise. His eyes were golden.

"Jasper! Emmet! Stop!" The grove became silent as everyone turned to face me.

"Oh Thank Goddess." I heard a new voice gasp out. I didn't turn away I just stared. The face seemed familiar.

"Carlisle?" I heard Jasper question me and I turned to my newest son.

"Son look at his eyes." Jasper eyes flickered across my face then glanced towards the new comer. I saw fear flicker across his face.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I just assumed." He stepped back and let his hands fall lifelessly to his side. I set my hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. I then turned towards the stranger.

He was tall with a chiselled chin, sharp cheek bones and shaggy black hair. His eyes were a very bright gold and his eyes seemed to smile. His face rang through my memory yet I had no idea who he was. He cautiously walked around us all and went the young woman's side. He wrapped one arm behind her back and set his other hand on her swollen stomach. I heard Esme gasp and Bella growl.

Edward shouted and leapt towards the vampire. He seemed to slam into an invisible wall and was pinned to the ground by nothing. I turned my head and saw that Bella had been thrown into a tree clear across the open space.

A hearty laugh drew my attention back to this strange couple. The lady seemed to be having no difficulties carrying this child. Was she the exemption to the rule? I heard Bella scream in frustration as Rose and Esme held her back.

I stepped forward allowing them to realize that I was the leader of this clan.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle and this is my family. We mean you no harm. I believe there had just been a misunderstanding. If you would be so kind as to let go of my son, sir, perhaps we can then begin to talk." His laugh echoed through the clearing yet again.

"You will have to ask the Misses Carlisle. She is the one keeping your offspring at bay." His smile grew as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Your wife?" Shock ran through my body as I realised that she wasn't human, she couldn't be.

"Yes sir. My gifts are rather different than hers." He smiled and pulled her closer. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Well then if you wouldn't mind, could you let my son go?" I looked at her and she nodded. Edward was suddenly able to stand and it was almost as if nothing had happened. "May I introduce my son Edward and his mate Bella. My son Emmet and his mate Rose. My last son Jasper and his mate Alice. This is my mate Esme. I am afraid that my children assumed that you were a rogue vampire intent on drinking this lady for supper. I can promise that had they known she was your mate they never would have interfered."

"It's alright Carlisle. My name is Marjorie and this is my mate, Michel. We just moved here into a cabin up the mountain actually. It is nice to see a family looking out for those that cannot always look after themselves. No harm was done Carlisle so do not fret. No hard feelings are left." She smiled at me and offered her hand. I took it in mine and brought it to my lips. Her name has not been used for many years, so to me and only me, this alone spoke of her age.

"Welcome to the area. Would you like to come over to our home to get to know me and my family?" I felt Esme slid her hand into mine as she came to my side. I gently squeezed her hand and anxiously awaited their answer.

They looked at each other and then Marjorie nodded her head. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Michel on the lips then turned and began walking towards our home. Esme quickly followed her.

"Carlisle, before you invite me into your home it is only fair that you know who I am." He seemed hesitant yet determined to tell me. He looked around the clearing and waited until the rest of my family had left. He stepped closer to me and then looked at the ground as if summoning the courage.

"Michel there is no one that I would not want in my home who lives the same way me and my family do. Please do not fear." I again offered him my hand and he simply shook his head.

"What I have done Carlisle is unforgiveable. I just ask that you hear me out before you lay judgment." I nodded and waited, knowing that this man could never do anything that would make me want to end his life.

"Carlisle, I am your creator."


	2. Michel's Story

***All characters except Michel, Marjorie, and Elle are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Jennifer is the intellectual property of me.***

Michel's POV

I watched Carlisle's face as my words echoed across the clearing. He stopped breathing as everything fell into place.

"What?" His voice was raspy and he seemed barely able to speak. I saw his leg buckle and I caught him before he hit the ground. I gently set him down and sat across from him, allowing him all the time he needed to digest this new information. If a vampire could go pale Carlisle most certainly had.

"This isn't the time or place to explain. Your entire family deserves to hear my story but you had to know this." He took a deep breath and I knew that he was recovering.

"Michel this is a shock. You are not the monster I had been picturing my entire existence. I have so many questions but for now, why? Why me?" His eyes held fear and anger and I knew that I deserved his deepest rage.

"Honestly son, it was an accident. I was barely a year old and had no idea what I was. You happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm so sorry." I took a deep breath and stood, offering my hand to my son.

"It would be nice to know the whole story Michel." He accepted my hand and stood. Brushing off his hands he glanced around. "This is very hard and I am not sure I want my children to see me this way. I must admit I am very confused."

"I understand Carlisle. It has been over four hundred years and I am only appearing now. I have always been here, just in the background. Hence the eye color." I gestured towards my face. "I never wanted to leave you alone son but I had no control and no idea who I was. I wanted to look after you but how could I when I could barely look after myself?"

"It makes sense Michel. Perhaps your story will enlighten the entire picture. Shall we go?" He gestured towards the woods and took off at a run. I followed; surprised that he was willing to hear me out.

When we arrived at his home, laughter floated out through the broken window. Emmet was walking across the lawn carrying a large piece of plywood and a hammer.

"I'm always cleaning up Edward's messes." He laughed and winked at me then turned his attention to his job. Carlisle entered through the door and went upstairs, I assume to get dressed. I entered the living room to find all the ladies sitting around talking. Alice was on the floor in front of Marjorie most likely trying to get a vision on the baby. I quickly entered and sat next to her.

Carlisle came downstairs with jeans and a t-shirt on. He called his family into the living room and they all gathered around. He nodded to me and gave me the floor.

"This has been a rather odd and difficult evening for not only myself, but Carlisle as well. Over four hundred years ago, I turned him, not on purpose but in a craze caused by not eating. It is hard to explain so perhaps I should start at the beginning.

I was born to a blacksmith in a small town outside of London. My parents were devoted Catholics who had prayed for a child for many years. I had been the answer to those prayers. My mother named me Michel after the arc angel for she felt that she owed God. They were strict beyond belief. Their punishments would be considered abuse today but they were determined to make me grow up right. I'll admit that it worked. At sixteen I made the decision to devote my life to God. I began the path to become a priest and studied for many years.

At twenty-four I was given a small parish in a town that had been deemed demon ridden by the Church. It was said that they needed God before God destroyed the town along with everyone in it. So I set out and began my mission. The day I arrived I witnessed a young lady being raped by multiple men in the street. People walked by without doing a thing. Being young and stupid, I stepped in. Luck was on my side as those young men feared a man of the cloth. They fled the moment they realised who I was. I took the young woman into my home at the back of the Church and nursed her to health. Sadly, I fell in love with her. I broke my vows and lay with her. Three days later she was found hanging from the Church's rafters. I was not blamed for her death but consoled by the few religious people for trying to save her. Yet I still carry her death with me today.

My story truly begins on a snowy winter evening when I was taking my nightly walk around the town. I spoke to the homeless and offered them shelter in the Church. I watched out for any crimes and aided fathers taking in wood. I was known all through the town and perhaps even loved. By this time I had been there three years and the town had become a much safer place. Anyways, I was on my way back when I noticed someone crouched in the snow behind the town hall. I called out to him and when I received no response, I quickly went to him. When he looked at me all I saw were red eye. Then everything went black.

When I awoke I was alone. My throat burned with a fire that was unquenchable. I had been thrown into a sewer which meant I was close to a large town or city. I knew that the water was poison but I drank it anyway. The pain never dulled. I remember finding a small alcove and curling myself into it, praying to God that I would die. I had no idea where I was or how I had come to be there. Days, even weeks may have passed before I slide out of my hiding hole. Death had not come. Perhaps my sin of lying with that young lady had led to this punishment. This must be hell for those who broke Holy vows. I accepted my fate and decided that I would live out eternity in this hovel.

At some point a rat entered my section of the tunnels. My throat turned into a scorching ray the moment I heard its heart beat. Within seconds I had the animals drained yet it had done little. I did notice a slight change and knew that I wanted more. The moment that thought crossed my mind I knew I had to punish myself. I grabbed my left hand and tore it from my arm. I bit down, slicing through my lip to make myself not scream. I threw my hand across the room and sat, or rather collapsed.

I was shocked that I was left with a stump that did not bleed. The pain faded after a while, how long I cannot be sure. After I felt that I had paid for my crime, I went and found my hand. I held it to the stump and was shocked when it reattached to me as if I had never removed it. I will admit that I was glad but also fearful for I had no idea what I had become.

Time was no longer relevant to me. One could say that I began to go crazy, with only myself for company. I starved myself for months on end, eight I do believe. Then one evening I hear voices. I thought for sure that I had finally lost it. Instead of staying where I was, I decided to follow them to see if perhaps my punishment was over. I wound my way through endless tunnels and came to the surface next to a brothel. The enticing smells drew me in and before I knew it I was the reason for fifteen deaths. In horror I crawled back to my hovel and ripped my legs from my body. I sat, rocking back and forth and praying to God to end this horrible demise. I regretted everything I had ever done and all I wanted was to be with Him in heaven.

Four more months went by and I finally allowed myself to reattach my legs. I was almost delirious with thirst. I had tasted human blood and to deny myself now was to be driven into madness. The madness, or monster within, had taken over. I found my way out and was hunting for a meal when I realised that I was the one being hunted. I fled, to my tunnels in hopes that no one would follow. Yet one young man with blond hair seemed determined to find and kill me. He followed me into the tunnels and I lost control. I bit him and when I realized what I had done, I fled.

Two days passed and I returned to where I had left him. He was thrashing in the murky water and crying. I took pity on him and carried him to a dry area. I backed away to watch over him, praying that God would allow his soul into heaven. When his heart stopped beating, I knew that it was over. I took his body to a nearby cellar and gently laid him in a peaceful position. I then left. That man was you Carlisle." I paused for a second and had to swallow. It was as if there was something lodged in my throat stopping me from continuing.

Marjorie squeezed my hand and began to hum gently. I felt calmer, almost at peace. Glancing up I saw the young man called Jasper watching me vigilantly. He must be using his power over emotions to aid me. I smile at Marjorie and continue.

"I ran until the tunnels ended trying to escape my past and mistakes. When there was no where I could go underground, I went above. I waited until I knew that there were no humans around, took a deep breath and climbed out. The night was cool and rainy with a sharp wind. I had most of the town behind me and only had to make it through the outlying homes and farms. I refused to let the stale air of the tunnels out and continued on my way. I decided to not run just in case someone was out and searching for the young man I had killed. Walking quickly but quietly I made it to the woods about a mile away. I glanced behind me one last time and plunged forward. I decided at that moment that I was no longer a man of God but an abomination that was here to plague those who had done wrong.

I spent months in the woods training myself to be oblivious to animal blood. I would drink a deer or bear dry only when I had plans to enter a town. I wanted to have enough control to not harm those who were being victimized. My plan, which I must say shocked me, was to kill those who were committing crimes and getting away with it. I do not mean stealing to feed one's family. No. I meant the crimes that the rich and elite committed and got away with. The men who preyed on little children. The unfaithful husbands and wives. Those who stole from the poor to line their pockets. Those were the ones that I went after.

I started in a little town about twenty miles from London. It was a Friday evening when I ventured into town. I had stolen a set of clothes off a line from a farmer two weeks earlier so I was not as rugged or awful smelling as I had been. I figured that the best place to begin was the local tavern. Upon entering I was overwhelmed by the stench that had seeped into every fiber of this building. I took small breaths, glad that the smell covered the scent of the humans that were present. I took a booth in the back, ordered a pint and listened. What I heard that night, in the drunken stupor that had devoured all those men, was beyond appalling.

One man stood out in particular to me. He was talking about his new young bride who had just found out she was pregnant. From what I could tell, she was fifteen at the most. He kept talking about keeping her in line and forcing her to so her wifely duties. When the man left, I followed in the shadows. I stalked him all through the town until we came to a dark and quiet place. I grabbed him, snapping his neck. I used my nail to crave the words 'abuser' into his chest. Then I fled.

The next morning all anyone could talk about was the murder of the man. I heard woman whisper that they had a protector now and they should not fear. As I killed more people who had committed awful wrongs, I became more popular. I stayed in that town for almost a year.

One evening when I was making my way through the woods to the next town, I heard something odd. Unable to match the sound I quickly looked for its source. To my shock, I found the young man I had killed over a year ago sitting in the middle of a very dead herd of deer. He was just sitting there. I stayed back, sure that I was seeing things. Yet he seemed so real. So I followed you for a while. You never guessed that I was there so I simply assumed that you had lived.

I noticed that you never once went after any humans that you passed. You only ever went for animals. Months must have gone by before I realized that you were living off of them! I was repulsed that you preferred the watery taste of animal blood over the filling and amazing flavor of humans. Yet I knew that if that was the way you wanted to live, I was fine with it.

To say that I stayed with you for years would be a lie. I followed you for six months then decided that I had better let you live your after life the way that you were meant to. I said a prayer over you on the evening of the first full moon of the summer and then left you. I parted with my guilt and moved forward.

For about a hundred years I spent time saving people that I deemed to be victims. I became an unknown vigilante who was adored by the poor and weak. No one ever saw me or knew that I was the one saving lives and righting wrongs. I ran into the Volturi at the hundred year mark of this new life. They decided that I was fine to leave be as anyone had yet to see me. We parted ways on mutual good terms.

The best chapter of my life began on the solstice. I had arrived at a town in Scotland that was then named Dunfermline. The year was 1650 and the witch trails had flared up yet again. I remember entering the village to find a mob dragging a young woman with vibrant green eyes and black hair into the square. Over the screaming mob I could hear her speaking, almost whispering a prayer. The god she petitioned I had never heard of. I decided to see what was going on.

A priest stepped forward and announced that she had been accused of being the lover of the devil. She was sentenced to burn at the stake for her deeds and this would cleanse her soul, allowing her into heaven. All through this she just stood there, silent. I remember our eyes meeting and it was as if she was the very sun that kept this world alive. Her mouth moved once and I hear her say help. I glanced around to see if anyone else had heard this and they had not. It was meant for my ears alone.

When all the prayers were said, they tied her to the pole and lite the wood. As the flames grew, I saw no fear in her eyes. Once I was sure that no one would see me, I ran to her and lifted her from the flames. Without blinking she smiled and asked me to take her away. So I did. After that my life turned around for the better.

I don't really think what happened after we found each other is as big of a deal as the beginning. Marjorie showed me that all life is valuable even if the human has done wrong. So I began to feed off animals, just as my son had showed me all those years ago." I looked around and saw anger and peace and just about every other emotion on the faces of those around me.

Marjorie smiled at me and settled further into her seat. I looked at my son and his children, waiting for some kind of response. I noticed Alice shifting uncomfortably in her seat, as if the question she had was hurting her. Marjorie laughed and leaned forward.

"Go ahead Alice darling. Ask." Marjorie had that twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes that told me she wanted to shock this family.

"Well, Michel found you over three hundred years ago. You don't smell like a vampire nor do you look like us. I mean yes you are beautiful but what the heck are you?!" The room went completely silent, almost as if everyone was holding their breath.

"My kind is the creator of all other supernatural creatures. We are rare and few." Marjorie smiled and winked at Alice.

"I'm a witch."


	3. Marjorie's Story

***All characters except Michel, Marjorie, and Elle are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Michel, Marjorie and Elle are the intellectual property of me.***

CPOV

Laughter broke out in the room as soon as the word witch left Marjorie's mouth. I stayed silent, both in shock and trying to process everything that I had just heard. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and turned to look at Esme. She had an expression of worry on her face for she knew my thoughts and feelings about my maker. To learn that he had not made me out of spite and had even learned how to live a proper life through me.

I stood to leave the room and felt a hand touch my arm. I glanced back and saw that Michel had reached out.

"Carlisle please stay. Marjorie's story is just as important as mine and will perhaps be better than the one I just told." His eyes searched my face trying to find any emotion other than pain.

I turned away and took a deep steadying breath. I needed to make sure that my children didn't see me like this. I had always been their rock and now I felt as if everything was falling apart. I heard a soft creek and felt a large hand rest gently on my shoulder.

"It's okay Carlisle. Weakness will never make us respect you less. You are our father and for the first time in your life, you have answers. That you allowed us to be here with you means that we mean everything to you. Let us see every side of you Carlisle and trust me, none of us will turn away." He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I quickly hugged my son back then returned to my seat. Esme rested her head on my shoulder and I held her against me, knowing that with my family I could get through anything.

"Do not laugh children for I am a witch. While the term has been made into a joke throughout the centuries, we were once feared by all of those around us. My mother told me many stories when I was growing up of how we have been feared and punished since the beginning of time. Those are dark and filled with things that I wish not to be remembered. My mother was strict and felt that I must learn both the dark and white magic that had been practiced for millennia. I took in the white magic as if there was no tomorrow but when it came to the dark arts, I fought tooth and nail.

My heart had always wanted what was best for everything around me. I wanted to help plants grow; animals flourish and even bring children into this world. On my tenth birthday my mother was burned at the stake for practicing black magic. She had cursed a nearby town so that now young, human or animal. A white witch from an incredibly diluted line had been able to trace the curse back to my mother. She had thought that the young man would be unable to do even the simplest magic and never hid her trail. She paid with her life.

I was sent to live with my Aunt, who was known for her white magic. My father had not wanted to raise me as my brothers were enough to handle. So I learned all I could from my Aunt. She said my ability with white magic was like nothing this family had seen before. I had been able to make a cursed land flourish, the land that my mother had cursed and she was the most power black witch in our family. Perhaps even in history. I was able to reverse her curse and even make the city prosper better than it ever had. The people praised man different gods and raised their young white witch to an incredibly high status. He was drowned in riches and married the most beautiful woman in town. Yet they were unable to get pregnant.

They tried and tried and finally gave up. I was around sixteen at the time and appeared as a fully mature woman now. I was helping a doe give birth to twins when I heard a crying. Like many fairy tales I helped her gain a child. With quick learning I became the towns midwife. Every child that I delivered was alive and prospered.

Yet when Maria, the young woman I helped get pregnant, went into labour, I was helpless. She laboured for three days and nights before both she and the child were lost. I guess that nature was taking back something after it had given so much. Or perhaps the magical world was punishing the young man for all that he had done, or rather had taken credit for. I was young and naive at the time but now I know that when one takes credit for magic that they did not do, be it good or evil, they pay.

Of course I was blamed because I never hid the fact that I had magic. The people ran me out of town with only the clothes on my back. I of course left without a thought. I had to travel for a while, bumming rides on the backs of wagons. The town that I came across next was the one that Michel found me at.

I guess where I come in is helping Michel connect and see how his son, Carlisle, was doing. Through the simple fact that they shared venom, I was able to scry for him. I will never forget the first time we found Carlisle. The year was 1918.

The influenza had spread rapidly killing many in its path. Carlisle was working hard at a hospital looking after as many as he could. He took long shifts, maybe 'slept' for an hour or two at a time. Michel used my spell to stay by his son's side through it all. When he saw Carlisle choose to make Edward into a vampire to save him, he was thrilled. He was a grandfather!

Over the years we have seen and celebrated each addition to the family. Michel has always had an inner fight though. He wanted to come and see you all but what would he say? He was afraid that his interference would destroy this happy family. So we made the decision to stay away. When I found out that I was with child, I stopped looking into your family as much. I can see that we missed a lot, especially meeting you.

My story is simple but I have to say it's an honor to finally meet you all. Edward with your mind reading. Alice with your visions. Jasper with your ability to aid those with their emotions. Rose, your heart breaking history yet finding love with Emmett. Bella and Nessie with your wills to survive. And Esme, you completed Carlisle and gave him what no other could. This is a family."

Marjorie knew everything about us. She spoke with love and adoration in her voice not anger. I felt as if I could come to love her as I had the mother I had when I was human. She seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve as the expression goes. I watched as she was completely accepted into my family in an instant. Yet I was still unsure of all of this. I needed time. Time to think and work through all that I had thought and believed before.

Without hesitation I left. I could hear the calls of Esme and me children but I ignored them. As soon as I felt the soft grass caressing my feet, I ran. My head felt as if it was filled with every thought I had ever had of him. Of the man who had created me.

 _Monster. Murderer. Death. He cursed me to this life. He stole my soul. He damned me for eternity. Damnation._

These words kept swirling through my head until there was nothing I could do. I fell to my knees and screamed with all my might. I put all my anger and fear into the scream and pushed it from my body. When the scream ended, I sobbed. No tears ran down my face but I sobbed as if I could cry. I needed to get these emotion out in hopes of being able to figure things out.

I heard someone slowly walk up behind me as I pounded my fists into the ground. Gasping I tried to calm myself down.

"Son stop. Take your anger out on me. If there is a god, he knows I deserve it." I heard Michel come to a stop behind me. I turned to see him, with agony across his face. "Carlisle there is nothing I can do but allow you to work through this. If that includes hurting me, please do."

I shook my head and patted the ground next to me. He swiftly sat, looking at the heavens.

"Michel, tell me more. What happened after Marjorie?" I swallowed hard and lay back, allowing myself to become lost in the beauty of the skies. He leaned back as well, except held himself up be his elbows.

"Marjorie. Ha! I never imagined that I could deserve a mate. Let alone one that I didn't have to turn. I guess that isn't what you meant. Let me start with what happened after I found her. I took her to a cabin that I had been staying in for a while. I had made a bed recently although I had no use for it. I guess it was fates way of telling me that my mate was on her, or his, way. Anyways she did have a few burns that needed tending. After some water, she was able to tell me which herbs to find and how to turn them into the paste that she needed. I worked slowly, as she told me. As gently as I could, I placed the paste and then wrapped the wounds. I learned how to make a broth from chicken bones so that she could regain her strength.

We talked between her bouts of fitful sleep. I stayed by her side and used a part of my spare shirt as a cloth of wet her forehead when the fever came. I must say I was never so scared in my entire life. Yet I never left her side. I couldn't. No matter what I thought I had made peace with, I could not abandon her as I had you.

The fever broke several days later and she awoke with rosy colored cheeks. I smiled, laughed and shouted. Simply overjoyed that she was alive. Over the next few days she regained her strength. I learned that the chicken broth was only to help her get through the fever but she was a vegetarian because she didn't believe in killing any form of life.

We fell in love Carlisle, that's all there is to it. She showed me a new way of existing, a way of ridding myself of my guilt. I was able to give up humans, with her by my side. I drank only from animals although it was hard at first. Yet she stayed. While I hunted. She stood by my side while I ate. She stayed when I fought the fire and only drank one animal a day. She loved me. She even loved the monster. I don't know how but she did. She loved even the darkest parts of who I was. The parts that I couldn't accept, she did. She made me feel almost human again. Almost.

Fifty years of bliss passed. My eyes were an incredible golden color and we had made a home stead at the shack. We were happy. Blissfully so. Yet I was growing restless. It was becoming harder and harder for me to live this simple life. I needed to do something. Make up for the lives I had taken. Yet what could I do? So I went to Jo and told her that I was unable to just sit still. We spent days thinking, trying to figure out what good I could do. I couldn't work during the day and I had to be careful.

Another year passed and I had had enough. I tore down the shack and built a home in two days. It was two stories with just the bedroom upstairs. I gave her a pump for water inside the house along with furniture. I gave her real windows with glass and everything. She loved it. I found out through this project that I loved working with my hands. It came to me easily and the tiniest detail was simple. An idea came to me that perhaps I could work to the point where I could be a doctor! If word work was simple, and I could make tiny things, perhaps I could become a surgeon!

So during the day I worked behind our home building furniture that people would come and buy. Jo was able to create a spell that aged us both and when we supposedly died, my apprentice and his wife took over the homestead. It was easy enough to pull off as very few of the townspeople every actually saw us. During the night, I studied. Jo was able to get medical books from selling my furniture and her delicious jams and jellies. She was also the best midwife around. Husbands would come for miles if their wives were having difficult labour and she would go and help. No child died at her hands, except for the one that you know about.

I became a doctor in 1860. Before that point I never felt safe being around human blood. I aided the doctor who discovered and perfected open heart surgery. I saved hundreds, maybe even thousands of lives. I worked in the wars. I removed limbs filled with gangrene and I pulled bullets from the wounded. I stitched up those who might bleed to death without my aid. I never fought. Never killed a soul from the day I met Jo. My life is about saving those who are too weak to save themselves. Although I can't lie and say I haven't wanted to kill.

Through watching you all I learned of Jasper's past and I must say that my anger against Maria was great, it still is. When I learned of her death, I couldn't be happier that that chapter of his life was closed. As Jo said, we were thrilled each time your family grew. Carlisle, I love you. I've grown to love you like a father should and if you feel that you do not want me in your life, I will leave. All I want is you to be happy."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. With joy and peace and shock. My maker and I were so similar and so alike. My human father and I had been so different but I had a father that was like me. We had a similar heart, a similar way of viewing the world. I had answers. I had my father.

"Michel, may I ask something?" He nodded.

"Will you stay? Get to know us?" He looked at me in shock and then smiled.

"Yes Carlisle. I would love to." I pulled him against me and hugged him with all my might. He held me back. When we pulled apart, our faces reflected each other's joy.

"I must say that after all this I am quite thirsty. Would you like to hunt?" He nodded and we both took off. He fell behind when he caught a scent that he liked. I noticed that I couldn't track his scent and it seemed as if there was none.

I shrugged it off and went after the cougar that I smelled. It didn't take me long to catch it and enjoy my meal. When I stood up and began to dust myself off, I saw my father leaning against a tree watching me.

"I'll never not enjoy that sight. It was part of what saved me." He smiled and then turned to head back towards the house.

"Michel, thank you." He froze in his tracks. "I have to thank you. Had you not turned me I never would have found this family. Although it has come with some bad, I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. I found Esme, saved her. I was able to show her that she was worth something. Thank you. My son, Edward. He has been a light in my life since I first set eyes on him in that hospital. Then Rose. I had hoped that she would be the mate for Edward that Esme was for me. She wasn't but she has been a wonderful sister. Each addition had been amazing. My grandchildren are a blessing I never believed could happen. My life, while confusing at first has become a gift. So thank you." I let my hands fall by my sides unsure what to do.

Michel turned and smiled at me. He then continued walking back towards the house. Perhaps I had given him that peace of mind that he had always been searching for. I hoped that this could be a step in the right direction to healing all the wounds that I had allowed to stay open for centuries.


	4. Carlisle's Past

***All characters except Michel, Marjorie, and Elle are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Michel, Marjorie and Elle are the intellectual property of me.***

CPOV

I could hear soft laughter and Edward's beautiful music floating on the breeze. Michel had joined everyone a while ago but I could not bring myself to. I knew that my family was safe, so I headed back out into the night.

Instead of running, trying to escape everything that was behind me, I walked at a human pace. Each step was light, not wanting to muffle that music that nature was playing for me. The crickets sang through the tree's as spiders rebuilt their webs. I let my mind wander back to the day I awoke in that cellar.

 _My eyes shot open and the first thing that I saw was the hundreds of sacks of potatoes. I noticed that I didn't feel anything except for a burning in my throat. I took a small breath, testing the air. Thousands of smells flooded my nose and I coughed, choking. I realized that there was no need for me to breathe anymore. What happened to me? My memories were fuzzy, broken and didn't make much sense. I remembered Dad and I had gotten into a fight that day. He wanted me to be like him yet I was following the wrong path. I wanted to waste my time and become a doctor who would lose more people than I could save._

 _He stormed out and I had a drink, hoping to calm my nerves and prove to dad that I could be better, that I could be a worthy son. When nightfall came, I went out with the hunting party. We quickly found one, drinking the local brothel owner dry. Someone threw a dagger at him while we all shouted and took chase. I stayed to the edge, watching the shadow. Everyone bolted ahead running and screaming, but I saw him disappear into the ground._

 _The sewer! That must be where he bit me! So how did I find my way into this cellar? I looked around and saw that I had been placed on a bed of empty sacks. It was as if he had wanted me to be found, to be killed like he deserved. He was a monster! I would be found and blamed for all the local deaths. My father would make sure that I suffered, more than anyone else that had been accused._

That was where it all began. I had made my maker out to be evil and a monster because that was what my human father had pounded into my head. My father. Christoph Cullen. Pastor, leader, abuser. I hated him with all that I was. He had made me hate myself. Was I really a monster? Was there a chance that I had a soul?

"Carlisle?" Edward's voice startled me and I swung around to face him.

"Yes son?" I smiled at him as he came to stand beside me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My human father. I guess I have carried hate with me since as long as I can remember. He, he didn't deserve the title of father." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Edward set his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Edward, my past is my past. I need to move on son. I just don't know how." I set my hand on his and took another deep breath.

"Why don't you go back? To your home town? We can go with you or just you and Esme can go." I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye and saw concern etched across my sons face.

"Go back? I've, well I've never even considered that. Maybe it's what I need." I nodded and saw that Edward was heading back towards the house. "Son?"

He turned around and was back at my side in an instant.

"I owe you a part of my past that I rarely speak of. I have seen every part of yours and owe you mine. My human past is fuzzy Edward. I remember a father who lived the Bible so faithfully that he beat it into me and my sister. He followed the Old Testament as faithfully as the new. My sister was older than I was and she became a woman on her thirteenth birthday. He married her off a month later to an elder of the town. She died in childbirth a year later. I remember that day very clearly because it was the day I realized what a monster my human father was. He treated Mom like crap and treated my sister the same. I have always been a gentle soul, kind to everyone. Dad didn't like that. He wanted me to be in power and own the fact that I was a man. He tried to beat it into me. I can't remember every time but there is one particular moment that I remember well.

 _It was a sunny afternoon and I was helping my mother prepare a picnic lunch. I had just turned nineteen and was courting the mayor's daughter. She was beautiful. Long strawberry blond hair, bright green eyes. Slender and curvy. Father had chosen her for me and I must say I didn't complain. Anyways, father enters to find me cutting up some sandwiches._

" _Boy what are you doing?" Anger seemed to be the only tone of voice that my father knew._

" _Preparing lunch pa." I turned to look at him and hit the wall behind me. He was towering over me fists clenching and unclenching._

" _You're no man you lily livered fool! Grow up! I'm terminating the marriage." He threw the knife that I had been using at my head. I slide my butt slowly forward and ducked to the side. It sunk into the wall where my head had been seconds before. He became screaming versus at me and kicking me. Once I was on my feet he began throwing punches. I did my best to keep him away from me but he kept coming. Eventually he succeeded in knocking me out._

 _I ended up in a coma for about a week. When I came to, he apologized and said that he just wanted me to be a good man. A man of God._

So after growing up with a father like that, I was repulsed when I realized what I had become. I took my anger, the anger that my human father had created, and placed it on someone that I had never met. I kept that anger inside Edward even though there was no need to. I learned to love from my mother and how to be angry from my father. Both have stayed with me until now. Tonight, it ends. Anger is pointless." I looked my son in the eyes and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Let us help you, father." Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we began to walk back towards the house.

Esme appeared at an opening in the tree's and Edward silently drifted away. I opened my arms and she ran to me, tucking her body into me. I placed my face against her head and took a deep breath. Her scent ran through me and made me tingle. A smile tugged at my lips. She giggled and looked up at me.

"I love you Carlisle Cullen." She raised herself slightly and brought her lips to mine. She knew the struggle that I had always been through with the anger that I tried my best to keep away.

I kissed her back with passion, wanting to loose myself within her. She gently untangled her body from me and stepped away.

"Not right now love. You need time to think." She gave me a quick kiss then led me back to the house.

Silence met our ears as the house came into view. I noticed that the lights were out and I couldn't hear a thing. I turned to look at Esme, confusion on my face.

"Everyone left. Michel is inside. He wants to hear your story, at least the parts that he doesn't know. I'll stay with you but it's time to tell someone else the entire story." She took my hands in hers and led me into the house. There was a single lamp on in the living room. Michel was sitting in the chair his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard us walk into the room.

We sat down and Esme began rubbing circles on my back. I took a deep breath and looked to the ground. I told him everything that I had thought and told Edward earlier. I then began with the moment that I left the root cellar.

"I remember waiting till just before dawn. By that time I knew that the hunting parties would have long ago given up. My mind had been running all day and I felt lost, unsure of what to do. What I did know was that I had to die. So I ran. I knew that there was a cliff about three miles away so I went there. I stood at the edge, the wind ruffling my hair and carrying so many new smells. I shuddered, afraid of what I now was. These monsters raped and killed woman in the most monstrous ways. They beheaded men and left their corpses to rot. I was now that monster. I needed to be killed before I could harm someone else. I took a deep breath and jumped.

The air rushed by me and I forced my body to go limp. Yet seconds before I hit the rocks, my muscles took over and I landed on my feet, completely unharmed. It didn't make any sense to me. How could I be alive? It wasn't possible. I jumped. Again and again and again. Every time the same thing occurred. I landed on my feet without a scratch. With a growl, I threw the closest stone, causing it to shatter. The shards hit me but didn't leave a scratch.

I continued jumping until the sun began to rise. I quickly found a cave and hid as far as back as I could. The burning in my throat was consistent. I couldn't find any way for it to stop. There was a small trickle of water at the back of the cave and I drank it until I couldn't handle anymore. I began to pace and the water sloshed inside of my stomach seemingly going nowhere. After a bit, I forced myself to throw it back up. It hurt worse than anything I had ever felt before. My throat burned even harder. It must need blood to calm down but there was no way I was giving in.

When nightfall fell, I rushed to the ocean hoping that this would release me into the afterlife. Many times I had heard of people ending their lives through drowning. This had to be my way out. I would die peacefully in a world that was unknown to man.

I arrived on the beach just as the first star came out. I sat at the edge of the water, it barely touching my feet. I lay back, resting my head on my arm. I took a deep breath and looked above me. The stars were more beautiful then I remembered. They twinkled and shown with such beauty. I stayed starring at them until I felt the water touch my hips. I pulled myself to my feet and began to wade into the water.

I took one last breath as the water touched my belt. I whispered a goodbye and continued forward. I began to swim once I could no longer touch. After several minutes, I knew I was far enough out. I stopped swimming and let myself sink. I figured it wouldn't be long now. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sink.

Time passed, unsure of how long I opened my eyes again. The sun light was filtering through the water and I was still alive. A scream tore through my lips and I pushed myself to the surface. All I wanted was to die yet it seemed impossible! As I broke through the surface another scream escaped me. I swam back to shore and made it to the cave.

I must have stayed within that cave for months, hoping that I would eventually wither up and die. I figured that my body had to have blood in order to survive just as my human body needed water and food. If I didn't drink any, it had to kill me. I can't say I remember how much time passed but all I know is that a lot of time went by. The monster inside me was trying to tear me apart and force me to comply. But I wouldn't. Death had to be near and I was not willing to fight it off.

One evening shortly after the sun had set; I heard dogs howling in the distance. The wind carried men's voices and I knew that the vampire hunting parties had moved into the woods. I had to get away before they found me. So I set out from that cave with no hope. I ran for a while then walked, knowing that there was no need for they would never catch me. I had no idea if I had a scent or if I was now invisible. All I knew was that my speed was like nothing I had ever seen or imagined.

So I sat, on a tree stump in the forest waiting. Days, maybe even weeks passed and I never moved. Not even to breath. I had given up completely and was ready to die. Yet death did not come. Instead a herd of deer was sent my way or perhaps they were humans who had done wrong in a past life. The sound of their heartbeats drove me to madness.

When the monster finally let go, I found a doe, bleed dry in my hands. Around me were the corpses of the entire herd; dead. Yet the burning was gone or at least subdued enough that I could focus on anything else. It dawned on me that it might be possible for me to survive on the blood of animals.

That was the answer that I needed to find my humanity which I had deemed to be lost. The monster forced my humanity away but with the blood of animals I was able to keep the monster under control.

I spent a lot of time alone at first. All I could do was work on the bloodlust. After a couple of centuries I no longer lusted after it. I could resist it even when a human was bleeding in front of me. I had gained complete control. I then came across Alistair. He hated the company of others and attempted to keep me away. Eventually I was able to spend some time with him. I guess that because we were both lonely he gave in to my pestering.

After this I spent some time with the Volturi. I mainly watched the way they ruled and lived and decided that there was no way that I could ever live like that. When I left, I felt as if I had to make up for all the lives that had been destroyed while I watched. So I decided to attempt to become a doctor. I wasn't drawn to human blood anymore so if I could learn and pass the test, I could be a doctor. I got my hands on some books and spent hours studying and learning.

I made my way to the New World and was able to become a doctor. Through being a doctor, I found each member of my family. Although Alice and Jasper were not made by me, I consider them just as much my children. This family is something that I never dreamed possible. I thought for so many years that I was destined to be alone and now I have more than I ever dreamed of. That includes you Michel. I never dreamed that I would meet the one who made me and that he would be so much like me." I took a calming breath and looked at Michel. His face was still and I was unsure of what he was thinking.

"You've never tasted human blood?" He looked at me with awe on his face.

"No. I never wanted to. I guess some would say that my power or ability is extreme self-control. I don't judge those who have because I understand how hard it is to resist. All of my family has made mistakes yet I love them more than anything." I smiled at him and jumped to my feet when I heard the front door fly open.

Emmet came running into the living room, blood on his hands. Fear ran down my spine and I waited for him to speak.

"Carlisle! Michel! A hunter shot Marjorie."


	5. Forgiven

***All characters except Michel, Marjorie, and Elle are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Michel, Marjorie and Elle are the intellectual property of me.***

CPOV

I grabbed my doctor's bag without a second's hesitation. Michel had left as soon as the words were out of Emmet's mouth. Esme waited with Emmet, both of them seemed to be waiting on egg shells. I nodded and we headed out the door. Emmet led the way but the smell soon became apparent. Shock coursed through my when I heard laughter; including Michel's. As soon as we broke through the tree's I saw her lying in a small pool of blood.

Michel was holding her against him as Edward held his hand against her abdomen. He kept talking to her and making her and Michel laugh. While neither sounded forced I knew that there was a lot of fear. I knelt down beside her opposite of Edward.

"Now Carlisle. Stop looking so grim. Bullet missed the baby I am sure of it. Son, I'm okay." Marjorie smiled at me and held out one of her hands. I gave it a squeeze and then went to work. Michel held her as still as I cut away her shirt. She began to hum and the child within her stilled.

Upon clearing away the blood, I was able to see that she had been correct. The bullet had entered and exited her side without touching the child or any organs.

"You are right Marjorie. Everything is fine. There is a nice clean exit wound so I know that the bullet is gone. Now, I am not sure it is safe for you to continue to carry though. The extra pressure on your stomach won't be good. Plus the baby appears to be a good size already. How far along are you?" I began placing a bandage around her to keep the pressure on the wound so that we could transport her back to our place.

"Thirty-six weeks. Whatever you think is best Carlisle. I trust you." She smiled and settled into Michel.

"Edward so home with Esme and prepare my office to deliver the baby. You know the tools that I need. Alice, I need you to go to their place and get the baby items. Michel you carry her back and we will make sure you get there safely." I nodded and everyone went to their perspective jobs.

Michel pulled Marjorie into his arms and then waited for me. When I stood we began back to house at half our pace so not to cause Marjorie any additional suffering. She continued to hum and never seemed to waver in her faith in us. I knew that her baby's life might be in my hands.

As soon as we entered the house, Marjorie let out a small gasp. I swung around and placed my hand on her stomach. I felt movement and knew that the baby was stretching the wound causing her pain.

"Michel, take her to my office and lay her down. I have to wash and change into appropriate clothing." I headed into Esme's and my room and stopped as the door slowly closed behind me. Two life's were resting in my hands and while I had done this many times before, I was suddenly afraid. My hands did not want to co-operate with me and were shaking.

I felt Esme slip her hand into mine and bring them to her lips. She gently kissed them and held them against her chest, where her heart was still. I smiled at her and then slipped my hands from hers. She brought me a pair of scrubs that was left from looking after Elle, and I slipped into them. She pulled on a pair after me and then took my hand and led me next door. She smiled as she went to stand next to Marjorie. I noticed that Edward had gotten her hooked to an IV and Bella had changed as well. Michel was nowhere to be seen and I figured that Edward and Bella had forced him to leave so we could work quickly. The house was empty except for us.

Fear began to crowd my mind again as I watched Bella prepping the room. She was my assistant at the hospital and was working towards becoming a doctor as well. Esme was soothing Marjorie as she fell asleep. I looked at Marjorie and knew that I was afraid because when I saw Marjorie, I felt as if I was looking at Esme. I couldn't mess this up.

"Carlisle, she is asleep." Esme pulled me from my thoughts and I glanced up at her. She had gloves on now and was standing on the opposite side of the bed holding a scalpel out to me. I took it in my hand and made the small incision. Esme was wiping away the blood as I prepared to bring the child into this cold and harsh world. Taking another steadying breath I reached inside and made a small incision in the womb. Setting the blade aside, I drew the child out. He was still, not moving or breathing. I quickly handed him to Bella as severed the cord.

"Bella please try and get him breathing. Clear his airways." I took the needle and thread from Esme and had Marjorie stitched closed in seconds. I washed my hands at the sink and went to Bella. She was blowing air into his tiny mouth as rubbing circles on his chest. I held my breath waiting for him to take a breath but his chest never moved.

Bella looked up at me with agony across her face. Her cheeks and chin were pink with the blood that had been on his face. Esme was cleaning up the surgery tools and the table. I took the child into my arms, rolled him onto his stomach and began rubbing circles. Slowly tilting him up and down I prayed. For the first time since I had become a vampire all those years ago, I prayed.

Seconds ticked by and nothing happened. I felt my body and mind begin to slow as I held his body in my arms. I had not been able to save this child. My brother. In the moment that I required my skills the most they had failed me. I quickly wrapped him up and laid him on the table. I set a hand on each side and allowed my head to hang. Sorrow was the only emotion that I could feel.

I jumped and turned to find Esme standing behind me. She held her arms open and I collapsed against her. I breathed in her scent and allowed it to penetrate my senses. I held on to her as if she was the gravity that held me to this earth. She began to gently caress my back and humming softly. I pulled back and kissed her gently, knowing that I had to go and tell Michel.

"Esme, will you stay with Marjorie until she wakes up?" She nodded and sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. She picked up a book and began to read to Marjorie. I smiled and slipped from the room.

I headed downstairs and quickly found Michel. He was waiting on the porch watching the boys toss a ball back and forth. I slowly went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Michel?" He turned to look at me with anxiousness on his face. "I'm afraid the baby didn't make it. Marjorie is fine but still asleep." I watched as pain flashed across his face for just a second.

"I will go to Marjorie then. She will need me." He patted my hand and then was gone. I sighed and sat on the bench. Edward was at my side before I had even moved.

"Carlisle you did your best. I know that and so do you. If the baby passed on, it was meant to be." He sat next to me and spoke exactly what I had been thinking. His ability to read my mind had come in handy but could be a pain when I wanted to wallow in self-pity. I may be over four hundred years old but losing a patient was never something I enjoyed. Not that anyone ever did.

"Please Carlisle. Stop those thoughts. It's not your fault. No one could have saved that child. Let it go." He searched my face as if it held all the answers.

"Edward I know that but it doesn't mean I can just shake it off. I delivered a dead child Edward. I can't stop seeing that. He never had a chance to take his first breath or live. I can't help but feel as if it is my fault somehow. If I had moved faster or acted right there in the woods. Don't Edward." I held up a hand and stood. "Not right now son. I just need time." I quickly entered the house and headed to my room.

I stripped off the bloody uniform and threw it into a bowl that was filled with alcohol. I quickly lite a match and threw it on top. The rancid smell of burning cloth filled the air. I ran my hand through my hair and noticed that my hands were bloody as well. I couldn't help the grown that escaped my lips. I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on to hot, as hot as it would go. I stepped under the steaming water and allowed it to run over my body. The water ran red for the first few minutes and then pink. Finally it faded to clear and I just continued to watch it circle down that drain.

A small smile tugged at my lips as Esme wrapped her arms around my torso. She slowly turned me to face her and wiped the water from my eyes.

"Oh my guardian angel. I'm sorry." She leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed me. On the mouth, the chin, the cheeks and finally the forehead. She took my hands in hers and just held them. She stepped closer, allowing the water to cascade around us both. She placed her head on my chest and just stood there. I slide my hands from hers and wrapped my arms around her body.

We stood there until the water turned cold. Esme untangled herself from me and I quickly washed myself before stepping out. She held a towel and quickly dried me off. She had even laid out fresh clothes, jeans and a grey button up shirt. She was wearing a matching outfit which meant that we were going to go somewhere together. I quickly dressed then sat while she dried my hair.

"Esme?" She looked up and we caught eyes in the mirror. She nodded and waited. "How can you love me?" She set down the hairdryer down and quickly sat in my lap. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she shook her head.

"Carlisle Cullen. How on earth could I not love you! You gave me a second chance when I didn't know that I wanted one. You saw me broken and loved me enough then to care. Your compassion is amazing Carlisle and your will to help others. Nothing that you ever do could make me stop loving you. Today was an unfortunate event that none of us could have changed. Be at peace me love." She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I caressed her face and kissed her back. With a sigh, I stood up and set her on her feet. We left our room hand in hand.

Upstairs was silent so we quickly headed downstairs. Everyone was waiting for us and Edward quickly handed me a piece of paper. On it was an unfamiliar handwriting and I quickly read it over.

 _My son,_

 _I mean you no ill will and know in my heart that you did all you could for my wife and child. I know that our time together had been short but it is Marjorie's wish to bury our child with her kin. I am so proud of you and all that you have achieved. I hope that our separation will not be as long this time around._

 _With all my love, your father,_

 _Michel._

A small smile crossed my face and I knew that while I could not forgive myself, my father forgave me. I looked up, at my family and knew that as long as I lived I would always have the support of those who loved me.


End file.
